


The Morning After

by visionshadows



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-16
Updated: 2005-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's talking, Fraser.  I said to stop talking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dayse).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


MORNING AFTER  
  
---  
  
Ray woke first, his head pounding and his mouth tasting like whiskey and sawdust. He groaned and groped at the bedside table for the lamp, trying to turn it on. He gave up and flopped back on the bed, staring through slitted eyes at the white ceiling. He concentrated on breathing slowly and not throwing up in his bed. He'd done that before after an especially rough night and promised himself - and his bed - that he would never do it again.

There was a groan next to him and Ray's eyes opened fully. He didn't remember going to bed with someone last night, but now that he thought about it, he was naked, his dick felt all tingly and his ass was definitely sore in the fun way. Aw fuck.

"Ray?"

Great. Just great. Fraser was in his fucking bed and he had a sore ass.

"Fraser?"

Ray looked over at Fraser who was rubbing his head, grimacing. For once in his life, Fraser looked like shit, circles under his eyes, green around the gills, hair all mussed, hickey on his neck. Ray paused at that, looking at the shape of the hickey. Most likely his mouth. Great. More proof.

"Ray," Fraser said slowly, lifting the blankets to look at himself. "I seem to be naked. And you appear to be as well."

"Just stop talking," Ray said with a groan. "Stop talking."

Fraser pressed his lips together and lowered the blankets. He was quiet for a few minutes as Ray rubbed his forehead and tried to figure out how to make coffee appear in his hand. Also aspirin. And a whole truckload of water.

"Ray?"

"That's talking, Fraser. I said to stop talking."

Fraser fell silent again and Ray thanked God for that. Fraser could talk his ear off when he was feeling great. He suspected Fraser talking right now might kill him.

Ray finally sat up a few minutes later, his hands resting on his knees. He looked over at Fraser who was still lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Fraser looked over at him and sighed a little.

"Okay. You can talk now."

Fraser slowly sat up, swallowing thickly and compulsively. Ray reached out a hand to steady him. "You gonna hurl?"

"Hurl?"

"Throw up in my fucking bed, Fraser. Stop playing dumb."

"Ah, no. I don't believe I'll be throwing up in your 'fucking' bed. Which apparently, we have now fucked in."

Ray groaned again and dropped his head to his knees. "I guess we can't pretend this didn't happen, can we?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Ray shook his head and looked over at him. "Do you?"

Fraser shook his head as well. "No, but I wish I did."

"You ... wanted to fuck me?"

"Despite not remembering it, I can assure you I would not sleep with anyone if I didn't want to. No amount of inebriation would effectuate *that* response."

"Oh," Ray said a little flatly. "Well that's good to know. I bet you were good."

"And what exactly are you basing that on?"

Fraser was actually glaring at him now, looking a little surly and a lot pissed off. Ray began to wonder what was wrong with himself if he found this Fraser just as hot as normal, everyday Fraser. And way hotter than when Fraser was being super polite and fake. That just pissed Ray off.

"Well, my dick feels pretty good," Ray admitted. "And my ass is sore. In the good way."

Fraser's eyes widened and he paled even more. "We did that?"

"Sure as hell feels like we did," Ray said with a frown. "What? Now you find my ass offensive or something?"

"No," Fraser said before shutting his mouth tightly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ray shrugged a little and tried to get out of bed. His stomach rebelled and his head pounded even more so he gave up, just flopping back on the bed again. Fraser was a ball of anger and tension next to him and that was not making him feel any better at all. Actually, it was making his hangover a hell of a lot worse.

"Fraser," Ray finally said, reaching out a hand to touch Fraser's smooth back. Fraser jumped slightly, but didn't pull away. "Lie down."

Fraser looked back at him, his face still expressionless. He relented though and lay back down on the bed, his arms folded over his chest and his body ramrod stiff. Ray sighed heavily and moved Fraser's arms, snuggling up against him. Fraser looked down at him, surprise registering on his face.

"What?" Ray said quietly. "No amount of alcohol would make me sleep with just anyone either. I’m not that much of a prick, you know."

"Oh." Fraser brought his free arm up slowly to rest on Ray's forearm. "That is ... good to hear."

"Go back to sleep," Ray said to him, already closing his eyes. "We're both really fucking hung over and we need to sleep some more. When we wake up again, I'll make coffee and we can shower and then try this again. So we’ll remember this time.”

"May I make one request?"

Ray lifted his head and looked at Fraser, trying to glare a little. "Depends. What is it?"

"Could you perhaps ... ah. Allow me the pleasure of ... bottoming this time?"

Ray grinned and pressed his lips briefly to Fraser's. "Oh yeah. Cause you know, sharing is buddies."

"Yes it is," Fraser said with a hint of a smile. "It's buddies indeed." 

   
  
[[MAIN](http://www.sparklydanceboys.com/northwestpassage.htm)] [[E-MAIL](mailto:zillah_37@hotmail.com)]  
  
 


End file.
